<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【韦萝】镜子 by kirired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957210">【韦萝】镜子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired'>kirired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>管韦萝的废料合集 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>五六年前的硬盘肉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>管韦萝的废料合集 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【韦萝】镜子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个人一进屋就火急火燎地纠缠在了一起。<br/>萝莉借着搂住韦神脖子的力将双腿也缠在了他的腰上。韦神托着他的屁股，左手压着萝莉的后脑勺往自己方向狠狠压着，好使得这个粗暴的亲吻能更深入亲密一些似的。他攫住萝莉的舌头狠狠吸着，让萝莉感觉自己身体已经开始发麻发软，就像有人拿着根狗尾巴草在他心头挠一般瘙痒难耐。<br/>漆黑的屋子里即使没开灯，韦神也能熟门熟路找到所有房间入口也不撞上墙。他抱着萝莉一边持续着唇齿间的嬉戏，一边拐进了一个房间。<br/>随着砰地巨大关门声，萝莉的背也被压在了门上。韦神揉捏着他浑圆的臀肉，另一只手伸进了他衣服里去，色情地在萝莉腰上来回抚摸搓捻着。这里是萝莉的敏感带，平时只是稍微触碰到就会受到惊吓般反射性地弹起身来。<br/>果不其然，萝莉瞬间绷紧了腰，颤抖着的双腿将韦神勒得更紧了。他艰难地扭着腰，跨间在韦神身上摩擦着想缓解体内的骚动，手不甘寂寞地扯着衣服想索求更多，口中也发出难耐的轻哼。<br/>房间的灯突然被打开了，晃得萝莉一下眯上了眼，缓了好久才适应过来。这时他才意识到这里居然是浴室。<br/>萝莉一扭头就看见了墙上镜子中映着自己的身影。他看见镜中自己潮红的脸，欲望满满一脸渴求的模样。嘴唇在刚才的亲吻下红肿起来，上面的咬痕也清晰可见。无意识张开的嘴唇就像在刻意勾引着人一般，连湿润的眼角都带着媚意。<br/>他有些羞耻地别过了头，却被韦神捏着下巴又强行扳回了去。<br/>“阿萝，你看看镜子啊？”<br/>韦神干脆调了调姿势直接抱着他走了过去，上身失去支撑的萝莉一手撑在了镜子上，一抬头就能清晰地看见自己。<br/>“你关掉灯！”<br/>韦神没听他的话，手隔着牛仔裤握住了萝莉的性器，然后就着这层布料勒出的形状上下揉了几把。<br/>阴茎渐渐膨胀想要得到释放，牛仔裤却将其绷得紧紧的。裤链勒得性器有些生疼，但这种摩擦却带着火辣辣的爽意。萝莉忍不住喘息起来，翘着屁股迎合着韦神的动作。<br/>韦神用中指使劲按压着他的阴囊，一边凑近了耳边：“是不是特别难受，特别想要啊？”<br/>萝莉咬着唇微不可见地点点头。<br/>“那就说出来啊？别对着镜子就害羞啊。”<br/>萝莉飞快地瞄了一眼镜中的自己，怎么也开不了口。亲眼看着自己陷入情欲中的模样总是不一样的。<br/>然而韦神的手不停在他下身挑逗着，习惯了被粗暴对待的后穴已经湿润，理智也渐渐分崩离析。<br/>“阿萝，你说说话呀？”韦神在他背后顶着他。<br/>“别闹了……我要……啊——”<br/>裤子被猛地扯了下去，萝莉还没来得及绷紧身体，后穴就被粗大贯穿了去，敏感得内壁被撑到极致。<br/>他仰着头叫了出来，后穴牢牢吸住体内的肉棒不放，感受着它的每一寸。萝莉出神地望着镜中的自己，一脸饱足的样子显得格外淫荡。<br/>阴茎开始慢慢抽插起来，后穴逐渐适应了它的大小，不再那么紧绷，分泌的肠液与阴茎摩擦发出啪叽啪叽的水声。<br/>“嗯啊……”<br/>韦神抬起他一条腿，将自己阴茎插得更深，然后在他敏感点绕着圈磨了起来。<br/>骚心被磨得酸痒万分却得不到舒缓，没有狠狠操干得到后穴空虚极了。萝莉急红了眼，抬起臀自己动了起来。<br/>“你看看你现在的样子，”韦神笑着，“好骚啊。”<br/>他不再客气，抱着萝莉的腰开始狠插，阴囊打在臀肉上的啪啪声越来越快，后穴被完全干开，阴茎在里面肆无忌惮地进出着。<br/>萝莉站立着的那条腿软得发抖，整个人完全挂在韦神身上，身子因为操干而摇晃着。他支在镜子上的手手心里涌出细细的汗水，手在镜子上打滑了好几次，腰也慢慢弯了下去，脸几乎贴在了镜子上。<br/>狰狞的阴茎在后穴狠狠进出，龟头每次都狠狠擦过敏感点，酥酥麻麻爽得大脑一片空白。萝莉的身体越发放浪起来，全身如过电一般抽搐着，被撞击得叫不出声来。<br/>淫液顺着阴茎的进出潺潺流下，两人交合处一片泥泞，后穴被干得痉挛不已。<br/>“哎，阿萝你怎么哭了呀？被操哭的？”<br/>萝莉这才发现自己顺着脸庞滴落个不停的泪水。<br/>老子爽哭得不行啊？他想着，却没有力气开口，快感一波波涌上头，让他溃不成军几近晕倒，韦神也没用放过他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>